


Vine is hard

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are famous Viners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vine is hard

**Author's Note:**

> For the pet names Dean uses I consulted: http://becksreid72.livejournal.com/61762.html

Dean tossed his phone on his comforter, spinning back around to face his desk. He'd figured homework was more important than Vine right now, but who does calculus homework anyway? Groaning, he reached for the worn down pencil across his desk and made a quick attempt to get comfortable before starting the tedious task that was high school homework. Nearly half an hour later Dean had only gotten a third of the problems done and was back on his phone. "The fuck is calculus?" He groaned into the camera, trying to fit his words into a mere 7 seconds, "Shit, that's what." _mediocre,_ Dean thought, _but good enough._ It was nearly 1 A.M. before he finished his work, and he was thankful he'd even managed to get it done in the first place.

Castiel had a small smile on his face as he strolled into his Calc. classroom, early monday morning. He quickly turned his papers in, and took his seat next to Dean. Mondays had always been Cas' favorites because he rarely got to see Dean on the weekends, considering he wasn't out to his parents, and they might come to suspect something if he spent too much time over there. They had settled on friday dates and meeting at the bookstore when they could through their busy week schedules. Cas had metric tons of homework and Dean had Football practice.  _Dating a Jock is hard,_ Castiel concluded, writing his name neatly in the top righthand corner of his paper. Dean reached over and began writing on the side of his paper, much to Castiel's disliking.  _'Let's go on a date tonight.'_ it read, and Castiel looked up with a puzzled expression, earning a cute smile from his Jock boyfriend. ' _You have football practice.'_ Castiel wrote neatly under Dean's lazy, loopy handwriting.  _'Cmon you know you want to'_ Dean wasn't lying, he did want to.  _'fine'_ he scrawled, letting Dean glimpse at it before erasing it from existence. _  
_

Vine lately had been particularly keen on the users 'WinchestersAngels' (considering Dean had a secret fondness for Charlie's Angels) and 'HoneyCas' (Castiel seemed to think it was clever at the time, resembling Honeybee) meeting in real life. They had absolutely no idea that they were a couple, and took great amusement in leading their followers on. Until recently, it had been fun, but now it was getting on Dean's nerves. Constant commenting about how they were perfect for each other and how they just _had_ to get together, could get annoying after six months of it. Dean and Cas would put an end to it tonight.

~

Dean grinned opening the door to he and his little brother's small house where just the two of them resided. They were going to leave the ho-dunk town after two weeks, but then Dean met Castiel, and Sam wouldn't dare let his brother leave the love of his life. Castiel stepped inside, kissing Dean on the cheek and setting his stuff on the old rickety armchair next to the door. Dean took him by the hand and led him down the hall shutting the old oak door behind them and pulling his phone out. "Hey Darlin'," Dean smiled at the pet name, looking over to his angel. "You know those Viners?" he questioned. "Yeah." Castiel met the emerald green eyes staring at him from across the room. "I think we should tell them." Dean grinned, and Cas nodded, a small smile growing on his chapped lips. 

Dean retrieved his phone from where it lay on his desk and quickly typed in the passcode Sammy had thought up,  _'cas0'._ It wasn't the greatest password, but hey, his little brother came up with it and it was a sweet gesture. Dean opened Vine and pulled up the camera. "I have a boyfriend," Dean smiled charmingly at the camera, "he has a Vine account," he continued, "He and I are still trying to outdo each other." Dean's smile widened just a bit, showing his teeth, "Babe say hi." He turned the camera towards Cas smiled wide, and showed all of his teeth, making Dean laugh, "Hi!" he exclaimed, running over to peck Dean on the lips before they ran out of time.  _  
_

Dean clicked post and collapsed onto his swivel chair, waiting for the comments to roll in. Cas slipped his shoes and jacket off, and sat on the carpeted floor in front of Dean. "Good idea," Cas looked up, "I can't have my phone going off in class anymore or they're going to take it up." He laughed as Dean stared wide-eyed at the screen of his phone. Dean looked up from his phone, "Well, they're shocked." he took a minute to laugh before putting his phone down and clamber onto the floor next to Cas. "Darlin'." Castiel looked over, met with Dean's face as close to his as it could get. He closed the gap and they kissed for a few seconds. Cas pulled away and smiled at Dean

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? :)


End file.
